


Say No To This- Hamiltots

by Kaitlxn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: alex dont cry, eliza is jealous, in-terr-vent-on, james you shit, peter is the cousin who did The Thing, protect maria reynolds, that letter tho, toddler au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitlxn/pseuds/Kaitlxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my hamiltots works. What happens when Maria comes to Alex's house and Alex doesn't say no to this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say No To This

Alex didn't know what he expected when the doorbell rang at 7 o’clock at night. Maybe his father- but he was on a "date night" or whatever with his mom- so maybe a person trying to sell him something- but he was little, so he wouldn't be able to buy anything. Maybe even his cousin, Peter; but he was in the kitchen making them dinner. So imagine Alexander Hamilton's surprise when a little girl in a red dress with matching bloodshot eyes is standing on his doorstep, trying not to cry.  
"M-Maria?" Alex whispers as he looks around for someone behind her. What was she doing here?  
"I'm sorry to bother you at home, but I came here all alone. James was supposed to watch me tonight instead of going to his friend's house, and when he found out he kinda pushed me around and then left. C-can I stay here until my parents come back from dinner?"  
Alex looked back in the kitchen where his cousin was cleaning up from their own dinner. "Lemme ask my cousin real quick."  
He turned around and shouted in the kitchen, "HEY! UM, MY FRIEND MARIA REYNOLDS NEEDS SOMEWHERE TO STAY UNTIL HER PARENTS COME BACK! CAN SHE STAY HERE?" Wincing at Alex’s volume choice, Peter nodded and Alex bounced back to the doorway. Maria was shuffling her feet and picking at a scab on her elbow when Alex cleared his throat awkwardly.  
"He said it was okay. Come on in, Maria." Alex said, grabbing Maria's wrist, and locking the door shut behind them.  
"Thank you Mr. Hamilton," Maria whispered as Alex's cousin smiled. “It’s actually Lytton. Peter Lytton. The handsome side of the family.” Maria giggled an apology and Peter smiled at her before looking over her bruised body. He raised an eyebrow, dropped the dish towel he was using, and went down the hall.  
He came back with a white box and a wet rag. “Whatcha got there?” Alex asked, as he and Maria wandered to the living room, before plopping down on the couch.  
“Just a couple of things to help clean you up, Maria.” He said as he opened the box to reveal first aid supplies overflowing the box. Alex and Maria made a grab for the box and began to unravel the ace bandages to make Alex a mummy, when the home phone rang.  
“I’ll get it. Alex, you put band-aids and on Maria’s scrapes and I’ll be back in a moment.” He raced to grab the phone, “hello… Oh hi Mrs. Laurens! How’re the kids? Uh-huh...”  
Alex grabbed a package of bandages, squirted Neosporin onto the cotton square and began to place them on Maria’s open wounds. She hissed at the cold medicine’s touch, but let him gently cover her brother’s marks.  
“How’d ya get so beat up Maria?” Alex asked, applying pressure to a gash on her shin that had broken when she sat down.  
“Oh, well… Sometimes I do things that James doesn’t like or I embarrass him, so he hits me.”  
Alex dropped the gauze. “That’s awful! Why does he do that?!” Alex began to go on a tirade on bullying brothers. His hands were shaking, face turning red and tears sliding down his cheeks. “I’m gonna fight him!”  
Maria grabbed Alex’s arm and made him sit next to her. “It’s okay Alex. James doesn’t do it much and my mommy always kisses my boo boos better.” Alex’s frown deepened and Maria placed her hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Alex. James is an older boy, so he does stuff like that.”  
Alex nodded, “you said your mommy kissed your boo boos better?”  
Maria nodded, “uh-huh.”  
“So like this?” Alex said as he kissed her knuckles. Maria giggled, “that tickles! But yeah, like that.” She smiled with her teeth and moved a bit of hair from her eyes.  
Alex decided he liked seeing Maria smile, so if kissing her to help her feel better, he was going to do just that. “Can I help you feel better?” Alex asked when Maria’s giggles subsided to a dopey smile. Maria blushed and covered her face in her hands. Alex froze.  
“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you! I know I’m not your mom but I just wanted to help!” Babbling, Alex began to get nervous. What did he do wrong? He only wanted to help! Maria isn’t going to leave, is she?  
Maria kissed his cheek, “thank you Alex. Nobody’s done this for me before.” She whispered.  
“It’s no big deal Maria! That’s what friends are for!” Alex exclaimed, grinning broadly. Maria smiled and held out her arm. Alex planted kisses on every bruise and scratch he saw until Maria was giggling uncontrollably and Alex laughed so hard, he fell off the couch. That just happens to be the sight Peter happened to walk in on. Chuckling, he saw a car pull into the driveway next door and walked over to the howling children.  
“Alright you two, it looks like Maria’s parents are home. Do you want us to walk you over?” He asked, picking Alex up and placing him on his shoulders, as Maria hopped off the couch.  
“Yes please, if you don’t mind; I don’t want them to worry,” she whispered at the hem of her dress. Alex looked down at her and nearly shouted, “of course we don’t mind! C’mon, let’s go!” He began to kick and slap his cousins back while chanting, “go, go, go!” Laughing, Alex’s cousin held Maria’s hand as he led the children next door.  
“Mister and Mrs. Reynolds?” Alex shouted, as a tall man walked up to his patio, followed by a pretty woman who looked exactly like Maria. “YO! Over here!” Alex shouted again, causing them to turn around with startled expressions. Peter took Alex off his shoulders and told him to, “pipe down!”  
“Mommy! Dada!” Maria shouted as she ran up to her parents, hugging their waists. Alex smiled as his cousin walked over to shake Mr. Reynolds hand. “Peter Lytton, sir; Alex’s cousin.” Your daughter spent some time with us toni-”  
“She said James left to go play with a friend and she didn’t want to be left alone! We healed all her boo boos too!” Alex described enthusiastically. Maria hid in her mother’s deep red dress as her parents shared looks that went unbeknownst to the children, but not to Peter. It was a look of concern, anger and disappointment.  
Mrs. Reynolds smiled. “Thank you for taking care of our girl on such… Short circumstances Mr. Lytton; we had no idea James left.”  
Peter shrugged, “it was quite alright ma’am. Maria is an angel, and she and Alex get along just fine, don’t you two?” Alex nodded vigorously and Maria made a noise of agreement. Alex tugged on his cousins jeans. “Hey Peter… I’m-” Alex let out a long yawn- “sleepy. Can you read me a bedtime story?”  
Peter picked Alex up and held him on his hip. “Sure, buddy. Let’s get you to bed.”  
“Thank you again Mr. Lytton, I don’t know how to thank you.” Mrs. Reynolds said, grasping his shoulder. “It was my pleasure Mrs. Reynolds. Anything you wanna say Alex?”  
“Thank you for coming over Maria; it was nice meeting you too, Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds.”  
The Reynolds family waved as Mr. Reynolds whispered, “Maria, what do you want to say?”  
“Thank you Alex. Thank you Peter! See you at school tomorrow!”  
As Alex and Peter walked home, they heard bushes rustling and saw the porch light flicker on. Alex heard James yelp in surprise. “Mom! Dad! You’re home early! How was dinner?” followed by nervous laughter. Alex also heard Mr. Reynolds ask, “James. Where were you and why was Maria at the Hamiltons?” Before the door closed. He wanted to hear the rest of the discussion, but Peter said he’d read him Dr. Seuss, so Alex was tucked up to his chin in fluffy blankets, eagerly listening to Peter clear his throat and begin the backstory of the Cat in the Hat.  
As Alexander drifted off to sleep from the sound of Peter describing the infamous overgrown kitten, he wondered what was going on next door. Alex decided he would ask Maria what happened tomorrow.


	2. The Reynolds Pamphlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day- Alex gets an interesting piece of mail and does what he thinks is right

Alex’s mom had an early shift to cover for someone at work, so Alex was sitting on the ground with some of the other kids who came early as he waited for Mr. Washington. He heard footsteps slapping behind him and felt a hand grab his shoulder, spinning him around.  
“Hamilton.” It was Thomas, James and… Aaron?  
“Thomas, James, Aaron. What is this?”  
“An in-terr-vent-on.” Thomas struggled out. Aaron sighed and muttered, “intervention.”  
“Alex, James Reynolds wants us to give this to you. He said it was important.” James sniffled from behind his blanket.  
Aaron gave Alex a letter before walking away with the others behind him. Alex stared at it curiously before opening it.  
It said:  
Dear Alex,  
I hope this letter gets to you alright.  
And you better be able to keep your lips tight.  
You see, I was supposed to watch Maria while my parents were out,  
And last night, she told them that you knew about  
Her little “injuries” and that I was too rough,  
Well, buddy an apology isn’t enough.  
Don’t hang out with my sister anymore,  
Or I swear I’ll beat you up even more  
Than I’ve ever done to Maria.  
So if she tries to go near you again, just tell her “see ya”  
Listen to this letter,  
Or I’m telling Eliza you like Maria better.  
-J. Reynolds  
(tell my parents and I’ll beat you up in front of them too!)

Alex carefully read the letter before bursting into tears. He ran into the little boys room before locking a stall shut and crying until he couldn’t breathe.  
“What do I do? What should I do?” He whispered, as sobs shook his small stature. Does he tell Maria? But then James will beat him up. He can’t tell Eliza because then James will say he likes Maria more than he likes her! There was nothing he can do. He can’t fix this...  
Slowly, Alex uncurled himself from the stall and walked into class. His mind was on the letter all day. He didn’t speak to anyone, he didn’t volunteer in class and he skipped lunch to cry in the bathroom again. He didn’t want to see Maria or James at recess, so he hid in the stall for the half hour while his friends looked for him.  
What was wrong with him? He thought. All he wanted to do was make Maria feel better!  
Alex wiped his eyes and stood in front of a mirror, and began to splash water on his face, like he saw hi dad do whenever he was stressed. Then James had write that stupid letter. Wait! The letter...  
“Hey…. I-I’ll write a-about everything! Then everyone will see he’s a bully and I did nothing wrong!” Alex exclaimed to his reflection. “I’ll show everyone what a bully James is, and how I tried to help so I won’t get hurt!” Oh, how this couldn’t possibly go wrong…  
During nap time Alex wrote a bunch of letters about the horrors James had done and included his letter to Alex. He titled it “The Reynolds Pamphlet”- he saw his mom reading a paper titled “The Something-or-other Pamphlet, so it seemed like an important title. When he finished, he had put it on his desk to take home and mail it to Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds and settled down for the last ten minutes of naptime.  
“Okay. ‘To Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds.’ Now where do they live?” Alex wondered as he fiddled with his pen. He had piled all the letters- a total of 6 and a half pages front and back- into an envelope and was scrawling the mailing address. “Wait! I'm so silly!” He laughed, smacking his hand to his forehead. “I can just drop it in their mailbox! Let me just write the return address… Alexander Hamilton- and write I don't know their address-sorry about that- and done!” Alex sealed the envelope shut and bounced to the door. He sprinted next door and hastily shoved the letter into their mailbox, before tearing down the street, slamming his front door shut and panting. “Whew, now we wait.”  
Peter was babysitting Alex again since Alex’s parents had another date- his mom said it was at a French restaurant but he heard his dad make an appointment for some place called “The City Courthouse” and that didn't sound to French to Alex, but he didn't care about that. What he did care about was if the Reynolds family read his letters.  
Halfway through Alex and Peter’s dinner of dinosaur chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese, per Alex’s request- the phone rang. Peter choked down a triceratops nugget with some water and raced from the table. “Hello? No, this is their nephew Peter. Oh, hi Mrs. Reynolds! Yes, he's eating dinner. I-okay... Alright.” He placed his hand over the speaker. “Alex, Mrs. Reynolds wants to talk to you. Something about a pamphlet?”  
Alex gulped on his water and thought he was going to be sick. He wasn't ready for this, not at all. He shook himself loose and reached for the phone. “H-hello?” He said nervously.  
“Hello Alex, it's Jasmine, Maria and James’s mother. We got an interesting piece of mail today. Could you maybe tell us about what you wrote?”  
“I-uh-I-I’m s-sorry!” Alex sobbed, he was crying from humiliation. He really messed up. Badly. “I j-just wanted to s-show you what James d-does and I-”  
“Shhhhhhh… Alex, it's okay. I just want to know if what you said was true and if it is… Why would you write it? Why not tell us?”  
Alex chewed on his lip as he gathered his thoughts. “Well…” He started, “James is a bully at school and when Maria came over and told me that he beats her up, I got mad. And this letter he wrote me was the… The thread that… Broke the cat’s back?”  
Mrs. Reynolds chuckled. It sounded like Maria’s laugh, but older- more mature. “I think you mean ‘the straw that broke the camel's back sweetie.”  
Alex giggled into the receiver, “yeah, that's the one!”  
“Thank you for telling me this Alex. I'll be sure to talk to James about it. Oh, and if he does anything in school, you know who to call. Okay?”  
“Okay Mrs. Reynolds! Thank you!” Alex chirped.  
“You're welcome Alex. Have a nice night. Bye now.”  
“Goodbye!” Alex exclaimed into the phone as he hung it up.  
“So what did Mrs. Reynolds want, little man?” Peter asked when Alex say back down.  
“Just to talk about a thing I wrote to her.” He hummed as he resumed eating. Peter decided to drop the subject and told Alex to get ready for bed. He’d probably hear about it in the morning anyways.

“Alex! Alex! ALEXANDER HAMILTON!” A voice shouted across the playground. Alex spun around to Maria, Lafayette, Aaron, Eliza and Philip running at him. First Lafayette hugged him, then Eliza nuzzled into his shoulder, Maria clung to his side and Aaron looked at him calculatingly.  
“Hey guys, what’s up?” Alex asked as his friends untangled themselves from him.  
“Maria told us what you did!” Lafayette exclaimed.  
“That was so brave!” Eliza cooed lovingly.  
“You should have waited though!” Aaron scolded with a wave of his finger.  
“My parents grounded James and sent a letter to the middle school teachers! He also said some other friends helped him so they’re all in trouble too!” Maria gushed, holding onto Alex’s arm. A dreamy smile danced on her lips and Eliza huffed. “Philip is very proud of his papa too!” She shoved the stuffed dog in Alex’s face and he smiled. He gave Eliza Philip back turned to say something to Aaron before he was interrupted.  
“Alright, Mr. Washington’s class line up! We’re going inside now!” Mrs. Washington hollered as Alex’s class formed a barely passable single file line. Lafayette, Aaron and Eliza sprinted over with, “Au revoir mon ami!”, “bye Alex!” and “say bye to Alex, Philip!”  
Maria looked at Alex and hugged him tightly. Alex began to laugh, as he ruffled the smaller girl’s hair. “Alex thank you so much! Today was great and it’s all because of you!” Maria shouted as she kissed Alex’s cheek.  
“Awww… Maria it was nothing! After all, how could I say no to this?” He asked as he pinched her cheek. Maria giggled and covered her cheek with her hand.  
“Alex, we’re going!” Aaron shouted as his class was headed for the door. Alex nodded and raced to the door. “Will I see you at recess?” Maria shouted. Alex turned around and nodded, “how could I say no to you Maria?” He shouted as the classroom door slammed behind him.  
“Alright Maria, it’s time to go now,” Mrs. Washington said as she took her by the hand and led her to her teacher. Maria smiled all the way to her classroom and waited eagerly for recess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone give me inspiration please I need it...  
> THAT LETTER TOOK SO LONG TO MAKE IT RHYME UGH I WAS WORKING ON IT FOR LIKE 15 MINUTES STRAIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> May someone suggest prompts to do please? I'm working on my own fic and I need commissions to help the creativity flow.


End file.
